Butterflies in my Heart
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Lestrade's life is really messed up. Will an inccedent with Mycroft after a dinner party make things better or worse than ever? Pairing of Mystrade. Rated M for some language, smoking, and sex at the end. Finally complete!
1. Accidental

I sometimes truly hated my life. Not my job, I loved that. I'm not one of those people who are workaholics. I just happen to really love my job, which in return is very demanding. It was everything else that was messed up in my life. Besides the usual problems, there were three things that really got on my nerves though.

First there was Sherlock Holmes. It wasn't that I didn't like him for he was brilliant and a great asset to any case. However, sometimes he could be a little too brilliant. One example is when I said how me and my wife made up and he replied with, "She's sleeping with the butcher." I can't really blame him for that, especially since it was true. However, it still annoyed me.

And there's my second problem: not the butcher but my wife. Well really know my ex-wife but still. She had cheated on me numerous times while I had never cheated on her. She was also my first wife which I think is why it took me so long to actually get a divorce. It might have been that I still loved her or I might not have liked the idea of a change. Maybe if I was able to find the right woman for me things would be different too but my jobs to demanding and in the end it's more likely that if I did then whoever I get together with would leave me.

Finally, there's the third problem, another Holmes, the elder one, Mycroft. Every now and then he would come and kidnap me just so he could see how his brother was doing. He did the same with John Watson but then again John didn't have a high paying job that already let you have little sleep and Mycroft's interferences weren't helping. In truth, Mycroft was always so charming and polite but underneath I could tell he was quite dangerous. He would have to be since he practically was the British government no matter what he said.

So there is my life in a nutshell, extremely messed up and always unexpected. However, probably something that is even more surprising was when Mrs. Hudson invited me over for dinner. I wasn't the only one though. Molly, Sarah, and Mycroft (urhg) were also invited and as far as I could tell they were all coming to it. Then there was of course Sherlock and John too so in total there would be seven people coming for dinner in that small flat, or so I thought.

* * *

><p>I walked up the front steps and took a deep breath before I knocked on 221B Baker Street. I probably would start to have a good time and then Sherlock or Mycroft would make a remark and everything would go to Hell in a hand basket. It usually did more than ever when the two brothers were in the same room together let alone sitting at the same table.<p>

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Hudson as she opened the door to let me in. I smiled and nodded my thanks while I kept a calm face. My stomach, on the other hand, was filled with butterflies. I was soon surprised when and I asked what we were having for dinner and Mrs. Hudson responded with, "Oh were going out to eat."

Oh great public humiliation. "I thought we were eating here?"

"Well we planned to but we decided it would be a better idea if we went out what with the small flat and all," she replied with a smile.

From the looks of her she was about ready to go so I asked, "Has anyone told Mycroft, Molly, or Sarah?"

"Oh, yes. Mycroft is picking them both up."

"If they knew that the plans were changing then why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked with a partially hurt face.

"Because I didn't think you would want to come alone," replied Sherlock as he made his entrance. His coat swished behind him along with his scarf as he threw it over his shoulder while I sighed. He was always way too dramatic for his own good.

"Thanks, I think." I replied. I looked up as John soon followed down the steps after Sherlock. "So what are we driving in then cause a cab would certainly be snug."

"Sherlock's brother is sending a limo for us," replied John before Sherlock could answer for himself. "Though if Mrs. Hudson and I hadn't convinced him then I'm pretty sure he would have walked."

Sherlock huffs an irritated sigh but kept quit and stayed that way even once we got into the shiny black limo and were on our way. We mostly drove in silence but it thankfully wasn't uncomfortable. Every now and then one of us would make a comment and we would laugh or agree but mostly we stayed quit. That is until we reached the restaurant.

"Oh god, I look horrible," I cried out. Normally I don't care much about my appearance but when you are at a five star restaurant that you have to reserve for months in advanced you start to feel a little underdressed. Despite this, I felt a little better since Sherlock, John, and Mrs. Hudson were all in their normal cloths too.

We walked into the restaurant, called Le Marseille, and it was like walking into a palace. The waiter at the front looked at us distastefully and looked like he was going to call security and have us thrown out until Sherlock said we were here with Mycroft Holmes. Abruptly, the waiter was all smiles and politeness. He directed us to the table were Mycroft, Molly, and Sarah were already seated. They were all dressed in something fancy: Mycroft in his usual posh silk, three piece suit; Molly in a very nice black velvet dress; and Sarah in dark red silk.

"Hey," replied John with a kiss as he sat down next to Sarah. Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson also sat on the same side as John and Sarah. I sat in between Molly and Mycroft on the other side. The table cloth was white with intricate raised designs and the glasses were obviously crystal.

"Wish somebody had somebody tell me we were coming to a place like this. I would have dressed better," I said with some embarrassment.

"I was wondering what was with the informal wear. I guess Sherlock didn't tell you," replied Mycroft with a small smile. Sherlock simply glared at him. Sherlock wasn't the only one glaring though. John was glaring at him too.

"Why didn't you tell me Sherlock? Know I feel like an idiot in front of my girlfriend," John said hotly, obviously annoyed.

"How is that different from any other time you're with her," Sherlock replied.

As a very large argument started out across the table, I sighed. I knew this was bound to happen so I didn't even understand why I came in the first place. However, it was still nice to be around friends even if they could be dick heads at times. Another plus was that the food was delicious though that was to be expected from a five star restaurant.

After a while when it began to quit down I told everybody I was going out for a smoke. I excused myself and walked outside into the cool air. I took out my cigarette and took a long draw following lighting it. It seemed that besides the arguments during dinner tonight would be uneventful. How wrong I was.

* * *

><p>The night was just starting to get cold when a woman was suddenly robbed for her purse. Automatically I followed the thief. Despite my age I'm in very good physical condition so I was able to catch up and eventually tackle him to the ground. I wasn't capable to hold on to the man but I was able to get the purse and all its contents safely away. However, I did get knocked in the head quite hard and it was only after I had returned the purse to the very thankful woman that my nose was bleeding.<p>

I was hoping to clean up first but everybody from dinner was already out of the restaurant and they all could soon easily see my bloody face. They all asked what had happened and if I was okay. I told them I was fine despite the fact that my head was throbbing.

"If need be you can clean up at my place," suggested Mycroft. "And we can have some after dinner drinks."

An after dinner drink sounded like exactly what I needed and I would have liked to clean up before the blood dried, so everybody agreed and this time we all got into the same limo and drove to Mycroft's house. It was close by and once again I had the impression of stepping into a palace. Everything probably cost more than my life's payroll and it was all very posh. While everybody else went into the kitchen, that was probably just as big as my current flat, Mycroft got a few wet paper towels and some first-aid stuff after we were already in his study.

"Thanks," I said my voice all nasal sounding.

"Your welcome," replied Mycroft simply and politely. He handed him one of the wet paper towels and as our hands brushed ever so slightly, what felt like an electric shock went through me. I almost jumped out of my skin but was just barely able to make it look like it was just a fidget. I didn't understand why I did that or felt what I felt so I blamed it on the fact that Mycroft's shoes must had rubbed against the carpet and that I had felt a shock. The only problem with this was that Mycroft didn't have any carpets, that and the fact that Mycroft didn't seem to have had felt anything.

I cleared my throat as I was already a little uncomfortable. I got up and started to walk towards Mycroft and shake his hands in thanks when I tripped. Out of everything that could have happened I tripped and on none other than him. It wasn't one of those trips where you fall and the other person catches you or even one of those trips where you fall flat on your face. It was one of those ones where you fall on top of someone else and your mouths happen to connect.

I should have pulled away but I didn't. As our lips met and I actually parted mine. I could smell alcohol, and salad dressing on his lips. I was just wondering what he tasted like when Mycroft began to pull away and I immediately got straight up and practically ran to the other side of the room.

"I . . . I'm so, so sorry," I said with surprise in my voice. Despite the fact that I wasn't on top of him anymore I was still thinking of what he tasted like.

"No it was completely my fault," replied Mycroft in that ever smooth fashion. "Should we join the party?"

"Yes plea- I mean yes that would be a good idea," I said just barely covering up my 'yes please.' I couldn't believe I had almost said that. Thankfully it seemed that Mycroft hadn't noticed.

I followed him down into the kitchen with butterflies in my heart. Why did I feel like this? I wasn't gay so why did I keep imagining . . . well, not exactly horrible but certainly not appropriate versions of Mycroft in –

Okay I really needed to get a hold of myself. Thankfully Mycroft was cool and collected. Nobody seemed to realize or deduce what had happened, not even Sherlock which was probably because of the heated argument he was now having with Mycroft himself.

Though it wasn't until the end of the evening somebody had eventually grasped that something was up. I was only surprised that it was John of all people. He confronted me when I had migrated to the edge of the room away from the others. John walked over to me and motioned to the door that led into the living room. I nodded and we both walked in.

When we were finally alone John asked, "What's wrong?"

For a moment I wasn't quite sure what to say so I decided to start out with what happened in the study.

"So it was an accident," replied John after I was done. "What's the problem then?" John searched my face and his eyes widened at what he had found. "You actually like him don't you."

"But I'm not gay," I said in frustration. Nothing was making any sense anymore.

"If you're not gay then that doesn't mean you don't like him. I know you like women. It's fairly obvious but you can also like guys too. It isn't a crime," John said.

"Yes but . . . it just doesn't make any sense."

"An attraction to someone doesn't always make perfect sense and it doesn't just suddenly begin or go away. It has to build up over time. Get a foundation as it were. I think that you were attracted to Mycroft all this time. You just didn't realize it yourself until you kissed."

"Is that true Lestrade?"

Once again I just about jumped out of my skin at the sound of his voice. A voice that, until recently, I hadn't realized was so sexy.

"Is it?" Mycroft continued to question.

"I . . ." I tried to look to John for assistance but he wasn't there anymore. I just barely got a glimpse of him slipping out of the room while giving me the thumbs up. I was tempted to shoot him the finger but instead I replied to Mycroft with "I don't know."

"Do you like it when I'm close to you?" Mycroft asked and in response my cock twitched, hardened. This was a feeling that had not happened for quite some time and I was surprised at the feeling it gave me.

However, instead of answering his question I replied with, "But I'm not gay."

"Do you like it when I do this?" Mycroft asked this time and then leaned into kiss me. It was deep and passionate as I smelled the same smells that I smelled before. This time was better though. I was shocked but it was a good kind of shock and neither of us pulled away. My lips parted and I tasted him and was it good. He was like the most amazing chocolate and the most delectable sweet all at the same time. My body began to move into a dry hump when finally much too soon he pulled away.

"Did you?"

"Yes," I panted. God yes of course I did. How could I not? It felt almost as if someone had suddenly turned on an extra part of my brain that had been keeping in everything that I felt for Mycroft. I saw him differently. He wasn't just tall and swift, but graceful too. He wasn't just annoying and dangerous, but loving and sweet.

"Why do I feel this way?" I meant it to be an internal question but by the slip of the tongue it ended up coming out in the form of words.

I was surprised Mycroft had an answer for my question and when he told me it I became scared half to death. How could four little words scare me so much? However, they didn't just scare me but also thrilled me and excited me as my mind raced with all of the possibilities.

_And somehow only four little words could do this to me_, I thought.

The words were simple and exactly to the point too.

"You are in love."


	2. A Feeling in my Chest

I left with everybody else but right before I walked out Mycroft pulled me to the side and asked if I wanted to have dinner with him. I nearly made a fool of myself once again and was just barely able to cover it up with a startled yes.

I took a cab back to my apartment and I nearly forgot to pay the cabbie because my head was wrapped around Mycroft. His eyes were so pretty, those beautiful dark, brown eyes.

Oh god. I couldn't believe I was thinking like this. I wasn't gay and yet somehow I had started to fall for none other than Mycroft Holmes.

_Start to fall? I had already fallen_, said a small voice in the back of my mind.

I told it to shut up but it didn't work very well.

I walked into my flat and couldn't help but notice the difference between mine and Mycroft's. I had never been embarrassed by the way I lived or dressed before but know I very much was. For one thing, concerning the differences in mine and his flat, mine was much smaller, much messier, and much cheaper. As I thought back to Mycroft's flat I thought about what his bedroom was like, then I started to think about what he was like _in_ the bedroom.

Oh, god what was I doing? Mycroft Holmes wasn't somebody you loved. He was somebody you either disliked, were annoyed by, or simply hated and yet my feelings _were_ changing. I eventually decided that I would sleep on it and would probably go to dinner with him anyway just to get everything straightened out.

* * *

><p>Work was different this time too. Normally I was always completely focused but now I caught myself day dreaming the whole time. There was even a homicide where Sherlock told me exactly what happened and who was the killer and I didn't hear any of it. I was so embarrassed and I had to have Sherlock repeat it three times because I didn't hear it the second time around either. He just looked at me with an annoyed glare and then flounced off to look at some other crime or go pout in his flat because there wasn't another crime.<p>

"Thinking about Mycroft?"

"Good god! Do you make any noise?" I cried out with fright as I turned to see a rather smug Dr. John Watson.

He laughed. "So are you thinking about Mycroft?"

"No," I lied with some irritation.

"I can tell you're lying and I'm pretty sure Sherlock could tell what you were thinking about too," John replied, "which is probably why he ran off all of a sudden."

"Well it isn't my fault. Truthfully I just don't know what to do with myself anymore," I said with a sigh as I maneuvered towards a park bench.

"Talk it over with him. It might help you understand why you are in love."

Once again, those four little words, _you are in love_. As I heard them, my throat tightened up and the butterflies began to fly around in my stomach and my heart again. Really, it would have made since that I was feeling this way if the words were true but they weren't. Were they?

"Just talk it over," said John like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But I can't concentrate when his lips are-" I suddenly stopped as it dawned on me what I was just saying. John laughed at me as I blushed furiously and tried to find the words to explain why I had just said what I had. However, John got up and continued on his way, laughing, before I could get anything out.

I sat there, my mind more muddled than ever before when I suddenly thought of where was the restaurant that Mycroft and I were going to eat at anyway.

* * *

><p>After I clocked out I saw a black car pull up in front of the building. He always was a show off. I got in and was taken to an equally fancy restaurant as the one last night and once again I felt like an idiot and very underdressed.<p>

"Hello Mycroft," I said with as calm a face as I could muster as I sat down in front of him.

"Hello Greg."

_He called me Greg. He used my first name_ said that little voice in my head with way too much pleasure and once again I told it to shut up. Sadly it still didn't work.

"So how's work been, Greg?" asked Mycroft. I could tell that he knew that saying my first name was making me fidget the bloody bastard. We continued to talk even after we got our food and to an outsider it would have seemed like a chat between friends. However, Mycroft did little thinks, like speaking a word slowly, licking his lips, or saying my first name, which got me even more fidgety though I tried to appear collected. It didn't work to well. And, as if he had to make things worse, he asked me if I'd like to have a drink at his flat.

_Of course I want to_, said that little voice in my head.

Boy it was talkative to night. However, I still agreed, thinking that it would be a good idea to explain to Mycroft that I wasn't attracted to him, despite the fact that I very much was. He smiled at this and after we were finished with dinner we both walked to a black limo that was sitting right outside. Mycroft got inside first and sat only one seat away from the door so I practically had to sit right next to him.

This made me blush, despite the fact that I had no reason to be blushing, and it didn't help when he put his hand on my knee. _Oh god what the fuck is wrong with me. This doesn't make any since_, I thought in my head as I tried to scoot as far away from him as possible. It wasn't that far and it didn't stop my emotions from fluttering out of control.

When we got to Mycroft's place I nearly jumped out of the car though he didn't seem to notice. He let me in and asked me to sit in the living room while he got drinks. I did as he asked, the whole time as giddy as a jack rabbit.

As he came back I took a deep breath and said, "We need to talk."

"Yes we do," he replied as he sat down next to me. "It is very embarrassing to be leered at in public, Greg."

"What?" I cried out. This wasn't what I meant at all when I said we needed to talk.

"You were leering at me Greg. It was quite obvious even if you didn't realize it yourself," replied Mycroft with a mischievous smile.

"But-" I tried to say something but I soon became a bumbling idiot as Mycroft's face came right up to mine.

"You liked it when I kissed you yesterday. Do you still like it?" Mycroft asked as he leaned forward and kissed me then and there. God he was beautiful. The way his mouth parted was beautiful. Even the way his hands moved down my-

With a gasp, and a very mouse like squeak, it hit me what I was actually doing. I pulled away as fast as lightning and jumped up off the couch.

"Didn't you like it?" Mycroft asked with a playful smile.

Once again I didn't know what to say and became a bumbling, fumbling idiot. "I . . . well I mean it isn't like that, but . . . um buzdfs—" Nothing was coming out right and I could feel my face turning beet red. And, to make matters worse, Mycroft stood up and got so close to me that our chests were practically touching. He leaned into me and I let out gasp that shouldn't be legal as his mouth pressed into mine despite my internal protests for him not to.

"Mycroft," I huffed as I tried to pull away only realizing too late that I couldn't because my back had suddenly attached itself to the wall.

"Yes?" he questioned in a way that had once infuriated me but know made me want to kiss him even more.

"Why do I feel this way?" I whispered. I didn't really expect an answer so I was surprised when he did respond.

"Because you are attracted to me. You find me mesmerizing, maybe, and you just can't stop thinking about me." He grabbed hold of my hip, something that I had done often enough with women but had never had someone else, let alone a man, do to me. His soft lips touched my ruff ones as I every now and then tried to get a breath in.

That little voice in my head told me, _Why deny it? This is what you want._

This time I actually listened to it as Mycroft slowly guided me back to the couch. Our lips never broke contact.


	3. The Brother Visits

When I awoke I was muddled and slightly confused. I knew it couldn't be my bed, and therefore not my house, because I only have scratchy sheets and a used queen sized bed. However, instead of sheets, on top of me was a plush, golden, comforter and in the place of my queen size bed there was a soft king size one. It was then that I became completely awake and aware or my surroundings.

I was in _Mycroft's_ house. I was in _Mycroft's_ bed with my head resting on _Mycroft's_ chest.

My first thought was to jump out as quickly as possible but the idea soon passed. I realized, for the first time, in quite a while, that I felt safe and happy. It was a thought that I will never admit to anyone else but it was still quite true.

"I see you're awake."

Now that defiantly made me jump but only because of surprise. "I didn't think you were awake," I say as I adjust my position to look up at him.

He smiles that cocky smile that I suddenly find so exhilarating and begins to stroke my hair. "I was awake for quite some time," he replies. "However, I have never had a reason to stay in bed after waking up."

This made me slightly blush. As I lay with my head on Mycroft's chest, I could feel the faint rumble of a chuckle which made me go red in the face even more so. I felt embarrassed about what he had said, but in a good way. We hadn't really done anything, only kissed and shared a bed. Yet, somehow it had been the most blissful night of my life.

I let my eyes drift shut for awhile when it suddenly occurred to me. I was late to work.

"Ah, shit!" I yelled out as I vaulted out of the bed and began to tuck in my shirt. It was wrinkled and dirty but it would have to do for today.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm late for work," I grumbled as I tried to clean myself up. I began to run my fingers through my hair when I suddenly heard the sounds of texting behind me. I turned around just in time to see Mycroft hitting send. "What did you just do?"

Mycroft smirked, "Oh I just explained to your boss that you were sick today."

"But . . . I mean . . . uh," I didn't really know what to say. Part of me was going _that's wrong_ and the other part of me was saying _good idea_. However, the part that was saying _good idea_ won out as Mycroft raised an eyebrow at me.

So I got up and moved back down beside him. He kissed me gently as I curled up, my head resting on his chest. I didn't want this to end but working for Scotland Yard meant irregular sleep hours and it seemed like my lack of sleep was catching up with me. With a sigh my eye lids drooped and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, the room was silent and empty. It read six p.m. on the clock on the bedside table with a note sitting by it. Picking it up I read:<p>

So sorry for leaving but an urgent matter has come to my attention. Will hopefully be home by seven tonight.

-M H

I smiled and then got up to stretch. Since it was only six that meant I had about an hour to explore the place. I rebuttoned my shirt and began to take a look around the house. It was massive and as far as I could see as expensive as hell.

Sometime later I heard the door open down stairs and I automatically thought it to be Mycroft so I hurried down. However, instead of Mycroft, it was someone very different.

My mouth dropped as my face turned beat red. "Sherlock!"

"Inspector!" Sherlock yelled out as we came face to face. Despite the fact I was as embarrassed as hell I couldn't help savior the look of surprise on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my brother's flat. The question is, what are you doing?"

"You hate your brother. Why would you be at his flat?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"And neither did you."

We stared at each other for a moment. I didn't want to answer a question that I didn't have to but I knew Sherlock would eventually figure it out anyway so I saved him the trouble of having to speak. "I was spending the night with Mycroft if you really must now."

Sherlock's eyes moved across my body, probably checking to see if I was telling the truth. When he seemed to get enough information he nodded his head and replied, "Didn't know you were gay."

"Well neither did I."

Both of us stood in awkward silence for a while until Sherlock finally said, "Well, I best be off."

My eyebrows bunched together as I frowned at him. "But you just got here."

He simply smiled as he responded that he could talk to his brother later and walked out the front door. I was slightly surprised at how well Sherlock had taken it when I suddenly realized something else. How would others take it? My friends and family? Without a doubt all sorts of rumors would start flying around the office once others knew and I had no idea how my parents or brother and sister would take it. However, at that moment Mycroft walked in through the front door and I momentarily forgot about my troubles. But only momentarily.


	4. Sherlock's an Idiot

When I woke up it was about 6.00 in the morning. Mycroft was still here so we actually had breakfast together which was nice. I was, however, surprised to find out that Mycroft didn't only know how to cook, he was quite excellent at it as well. After we ate I was surprised at how full I felt and I'm not talking about just my appetite. I felt whole as a person, like there had been something missing and I only just realized it because the emptiness had finally been filled.

Thankfully Mycroft had brought some of my clothes over the night before so I didn't have to worry about people wondering why I was wearing the same thing to work after being "sick."

Suddenly, however, at the thought of work I realized I would have to tell everyone. I didn't want to tell them immediately, it was too soon, but I would have to eventually and my family as well. The very idea of telling everyone made my stomach turn.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized I'll have to tell everyone about us," I replied as I looked at the all knowing Mycroft.

He looked at me strangely as I replied with, "Does our relationship embarrass you?" He seemed slightly offended and hurt. At first I couldn't fathom why he would feel hurt when I suddenly realized how I must have sounded when I had talked about having to tell others about us.

I sighed. "No, how could I? You're the best think that's ever happened in my life and I want other to know about us. However, I'm just afraid about how others will react. And I don't really know how to exactly tell them I'm gay, or bi, or whatever."

He looked at me sympathetically and walked over to me. I thought he might hug me but instead he pressed his lips softly against mine. He leaned into me as both of our lips parted slightly and my tongue probed its way into Mycroft's mouth. Without warning he pushed away gently and whispered, "We have to go to work Greg."

Regretfully I pulled away but made a mental note of all the things I would later do to him.

Mycroft ended up dropping me off at work and for the first time in a while I walked into Scotland Yard with a genuine smile on my face. A few of the people who had seen me arrive by the black limo looked at me but thankfully none of them asked questions.

When I got into my office I took my first look at the files on my desk. Even though there weren't any urgent cases that needed attending to I was still able to keep in a good mood. The day went by smoothly and eventually Sergeant Donovan finally asked me if something had happened on my "sick" day.

I didn't say yes or no but I did smile at her as I turned back to my paper work. I still wasn't ready say anything yet.

Then, at about half past noon, Sherlock and Dr. Watson finally came in. I was standing by the coffee pot while they made their way towards me. I figured that Sherlock had come to yell about there not being a killing spree in London so I was very surprised when he said something completely different.

"So have you shagged my brother yet?"

Coffee spewed out of my mouth, soaking my shirt, as my cup fell to the floor. Every police officer near us turned their heads to stare as John's eyes widened in surprise at what Sherlock had just said. Obviously he had been expecting Sherlock to ask for another case like I had.

As I tried to clean up the spilled coffee, my face bright red, Sherlock looked me up and down with narrow eyes. "Apparently not, though, I would have thought you would make a move sooner Detective Inspector. Especially since you haven't had a sex life in quite a while. Since your wife moved was the last time I do believe."

That last remark made me drop my cup again. Some of the officers around me started to whisper and stare as a long, awkward, silence followed. Finally, with as much dignity as I could muster, which wasn't very much, I softly growled, "My office _now_."

Something in my voice must have triggered a switch in Sherlock's head entitled 'I did something wrong' because he followed me without a word. I walked towards my office with what felt like a hundred eyes upon me. This defiantly wasn't how I had wanted everyone to find out.

I closed my door firmly behind me after both of them had already come in to my office and looked at the ground. I was silent for a few more moments until I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?"

Poor Dr. Watson looked down and shuffled his feet around. He clearly felt bad about what had happened but at the same time it was obvious he wasn't sure what to say to make up for it. Sherlock frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"

God, Sherlock could be an idiot sometimes. I wanted to yell at him but it's kind of hard to stay mad at someone who is so clueless.

"I'm talking about what you said back there. First off you should have waited until we were in my office and second of all, you could have at the very least used different words," I growled.

"Oh, so they didn't know."

I let out an exaggerated sigh. When it came to crime, Sherlock was a genius but with human nature he hadn't a clue. "Of course they didn't know. We've technically only been together for two days."

"Huh. Well, know that that is over, got a case for me?"

I shook my head as I walked over to my desk to see what I could offer the consulting detective. As I glanced back up at him, I got the sudden urge to punch him but, sadly, I didn't give in.


	5. Don't Worry

People stared at me for the rest of the day but I put on a straight face and ignored them as best I could. I was mad at Sherlock for what he had done but at least now I didn't have to worry about telling anyone. In a way he had actually helped me, though I would never admit that. After Sherlock was given a cold case to keep him busy, I ended up getting to leave early. It's amazing how efficiently one does work when they know they have someone waiting for them afterwards.

I gathered my things, made my way to the lobby of Scotland Yard, and then walked out front as I waited for a cab. Sadly, not one stopped and I was forced to end up standing next to Sergeant Donovan who was also in need of a cab. We stood in a somewhat awkward silence for sometime as one of us would try to hail a cab. It was obvious from Donovan's expression that she wanted to ask something but wouldn't because it was quite clear that I didn't want to answer any of the questions. However, her curiosity eventually got the best of her.

"Is it true sir?"

"Hmm?" I asked as I pretended ignorance. I decided that if she couldn't say what she actually meant she wouldn't get an answer from me. Sadly she did finally state her mind.

"Are you sleeping with the freak-" she stopped and took a deep breath. "Are you really sleeping with _Sherlock's_ brother?"

I was surprised that she had called Sherlock by his name, she hardly ever did that. However, she had been direct with me so I answered simply with, "We've kissed."

We stood in some more silence, both of us forgetting to hail a cab the next time it came around. I sighed in frustration. She hadn't said anything more and even though I really didn't care what others at Scotland Yard thought, Sergeant Donovan's opinion did matter to me, she was my sergeant. Nevertheless I was not disheartened by her next words.

"Are you happy sir?"

"Very much so," I replied with a small smile on my lips as I glanced at her.

"Good," she replied. "Oh, by the way, what's he like? I've heard of him obviously but I've never met the man. I have to say though; if he's anything like Sherlock I might not want to meet him."

That made me laugh good and hard. I chuckled as I said, "He's even smarter than Sherlock if you can believe it. Holds what he calls a minor position in the British government, though I bet you it is anything but minor. He is straight forward but not rude or to headstrong like Sherlock. Really when I think about it I think Mycroft got all the charm while Sherlock got zilch, which would explain a lot.

Donovan smiled at this just as a cab pulled up which she let me take first. I thanked her and was just about to close the door when I thought of something. "By the way, Sergeant, you don't have to call Sherlock by his name if you don't want to. I think Mycroft would probably agree with you on the nickname choice anyway."

"Thank goodness. It was annoying calling the freak by his name."

I laughed again and then finally closed the cab door. When the driver asked for the address, without even meaning to, I automatically gave Mycroft's. I hadn't put the address to memory on purpose. It really is kind of surprising what the subconscious mind can do.

Anyway, after I had been dropped off at the flat, I walked in, closed the door, and was almost immediately bombarded by Mycroft. He hugged me tightly and kept going on and on about how sorry he was and how he would ship someone off to Australia if he had to.

"Wait just one second," I said as I pulled away for a moment. "What are you going on about and who are you going to ship to Australia?"

"Sherlock of course. I can't believe he embarrassed you like that; I'm so sorry Greg," Mycroft replied.

Ah, now it made sense. Mycroft knew about what had happened in the office and wanted to fix it. Though, I wouldn't mind sending Sherlock off to Australia for a little while, I would eventually need him back. Lord, knows what would happen if I couldn't get Sherlock to help out with a case every now and then.

"Mycroft it is perfectly alright," I said. "You don't have to worry about anything. Yes, he did cause me a bit of trouble but it's alright I can take care of myself. Besides, now I don't have to tell the force."

My last comment made Mycroft chuckle slightly as he sighed, looking relived that I wasn't hurt. With that out of the way, he leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and gentle but with force behind it which hid all the want and passion in the touch. I tilted towards him, letting my body bend into his, both fitting together like two pieces of the puzzle. My hands wrapped around his tall, thin frame as his own held my hips. We started to move like a central piece. The kisses became more rapped and our hands moved even quicker.

I wanted him so badly that, for the first time, I actually pulled back. I loved Mycroft more than I had ever loved anyone before which was why I didn't want to rush things. I didn't want what we had together to end just because we didn't wait. I wanted to explore every aspect of our relationship which was what made me want stop. I voiced this to him.

He smiled. "I completely agree Greg. But I don't think that means I can't sneak in another kiss," he said as he leaned back in.

After words we had a late dinner that we cooked together. Well, I said together but really, Mycroft did most of the cooking. I mostly handed him things like equipment and ingredients while he made the actual food.

Dinner was great and later we put in some music and got into bed. I'm not very picky when it comes to music and the disk that Mycroft had picked seemed perfect: Chopin. For awhile as the music wore on, I lay with my head on his chest. His hands slowly moved back and forth across my chest while sending shivers up my spine. I've was nearly asleep when Mycroft spoke.

"I have a proposition for you," he said.

I chuckled. "Oh, really. Is that why you made that wonderful meal, to convince me?"

"In part, though, even if you had said no, she would not have taken that for an answer. She is rather persistent."

"And, who is this 'she'?" I asked I tried to keep myself awake as Mycroft explained.

"My mother. She wishes to meet you, this Sunday in fact. You aren't other wised engaged are you?" he asked.

I yawned. "Nope, perfectly free and if anything does happen I'll just Sergeant Donovan and Sherlock onto it. Wait," I suddenly said as I thought about what I had just said. "On second thought, they might just destroy the whole of Scotland Yard if I did that."

That made Mycroft laugh. We sat in silence for a while longer; the CD had ended, until Mycroft asked something else. "So you are alright with meeting my mum?"

"In part," I told him. "I do want to meet her but at the same time I can't help but be afraid. If I wasn't so tired I'd probably be jumping up and down freaking out."

"Don't worry, she doesn't bite. And, not matter what she says I will always love you. I hope you know that," he whispered to me as kissed the top of my forehead.

I smiled sleepily as I gave out another yawn. "Love you to."


	6. Why Me

**Author's Note: This is my first Author's Note so I just wanted to thank everyone for all of their wonderful reviews. They've helped me more than you can imagine. **

**I'm so sorry for it taking so long in between chapters. This is my first longer fanfic. It also seems the teachers are trying to kill me with homework. Anyway it's spring break now so I'll try to get out a few more chapters.**

**No idea how long I should make this. If anyone has any more ideas I'd love to hear them. Thank you all for reading! ^^**

* * *

><p>It was Friday, only two more days till I got to meet Mummy Holmes. I was defiantly a bit scared of what she might think so I decided to ask advice of the only other person, besides Mycroft, that I could think of. Sherlock.<p>

We had just finished a fairly simple crime scene when I told him I was going to see his mum.

"_What_?" he squeaked and then, after clearing his throat, said again, "What?"

I sighed. "I said that I was going to see your mum."

"I know what you said what I want to know is why."

"Well I might as well since I'm now your brother's-" I stopped. What was I? A boyfriend? I guess to most people that's what they would call me but it just didn't seem right. Lover maybe. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I had forgotten that Sherlock was there.

"You're his what?" he asked.

"Oh never mind," I said. "The point is I need to know what your mom is like so that I don't make the worst impression."

"Well she's probably more Mycroft than anything."

"More Mycroft?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to explain. In short, she is not what she seems." And that was the last word he would say upon the matter. It was fairly obvious that he didn't care that much for his mother but it was also obvious that he still had some feelings for her. It was just hard to decipher what those feelings were exactly.

I glanced at my phone and saw that it was about my lunch break. I went back to the office clocked out and went back down to catch a cab. Suddenly, I got a text. There was small bit of me that hoped it was Mycroft but it was more likely that it was Sherlock wanting another case, finding another case, or John telling me that they needed another case before Sherlock shot another smiley face in the wall. However, it was neither.

It was my sister, Elizabeth Lestrade, texting me that she was home from Iraq. She wanted to catch up and know how my wife was; I had forgotten to tell her about the divorce.

Dear God, what was I going to say?

* * *

><p><strong>Just wanted to say that this is simply a filler chapter. The next one will be a lot longer and you'll get to find all about Elizabeth Lestrade. I made her up and as far as I know Lestrade didn't have any siblings in the original books, or the show, as well. I hope you like her character.<strong>


	7. Lizzy and Mycroft

For the moment, I had to forget about meeting the mom. I had to face my sister instead. From the second text she sent, she told me to come to our favorite restaurant right about now. I knew which restaurant she was talking about since we both had considered it our favorite since we were little.

I grabbed a cab from Scotland Yard and headed towards what was probably going to be a very interesting lunch.

She was already sitting at a booth by the time I got there. Lizzy, a nickname that only I was allowed to use looked the same as ever. She was about nine years younger than me, had just turned forty. She use to have dark brown hair but, like me, her hair had turned silver at a young age. It was cut in a buzz cut style that slightly mirrored my own. She had the same shade of brown eyes as me and was nearly my height. Her build was slimmer, like our fathers, however.

Also, like me, she was pretty smart and was very good in a crisis. Lizzy was a bit of a loner too like me in the force. However, instead of putting her skills for police work she had chosen a different path: the army. She was a Brigadier General to be exact. Despite the differences in our age, and profession, we were extremely similar in things like personality, and looks.

She wasn't in uniform so I was pretty sure she was on leave from Iraq which was surprising. She had actually called everyone in the family to tell them she probably wouldn't be home this year.

"Greg," she said upon seeing me. She smiled and gave a pat on the back before we both sat back down.

"It's nice to see you to Lizzy," I said as I mentally prepared myself.

"I told you to stop calling me that," she muttered as she glared at me playfully. "You never do listen to anyone."

"Hey! I resent that. It's only you I don't listen to," I said with a laugh. Lizzy kicked me under the table a little more forcefully than she had meant to. "Owe," I muttered as I rubbed my leg.

"So how are you? How's everyone else? What about your wife how's she?" Lizzy asked as she glanced at the menu.

"Everyone's great," I said as I try to avoid any talk of my ex-wife. Instead I asked her, "So what have you been up to? I thought you weren't going to be home this year."

"Ah, that," she said with a small sigh. "Well, you see, I didn't want to tell anyone yet but, well . . . I've quite the Army."

My mind reeled with the very idea of this. Why would Lizzy of all people do this? "But you love the army and besides, what will mum think? She didn't want you to go into the army and now that you back out of it, well, she'll go mental."

"That's why I haven't told her. I haven't told anyone in fact even dad. You're the first person that's found out."

"And why me?" I asked. Yeah I'm her brother but why would she want to come to me of all people. She knows that I'll just tell her that she should go back into it or start telling others immediately. Suddenly a waiter appears to take our orders. After he leaves we continue with our argument.

"Because I need a place to stay. Just for awhile, don't worry but before I tell mum I want to get settled down and start looking for a job. I don't want our parents to have to worry," Lizzy explained.

"Well that's fine with me. Probably won't be using it anymore for awhile anyway."

"What do you mean a while? You going on a trip with your wife or something?" she asked as I mentally cursed myself.

"Not exactly Lizzy," I began. "You see, we divorced several months ago. I'm seeing someone else know too."

"You mean you cheated on her? Greg how-"

"No nothing like that!" I cried out as I waived away her accusations. "No, I told you I was divorced months ago. I've only started, seeing someone, recently."

"Well as long as it was after. Anyway enough about me, what's she like. Sweet and down to earth, am I right? You always liked the simple minded ones which is probably why they never stayed to long since you're not exactly down to earth."

"I am completely down to earth."

"Okay, but the moment that phone starts ringing you're off to a crime scene before someone can say bang-"

"That's not very funny."

"-and you can't seem to help it. No matter how down to earth your mind is, it still is all about the job."

"Maybe you are right but I still think it will work out this time," I mutter as our food comes. I've nearly forgotten we're at a restaurant. "Besides, it's different this time."

"So she's not the usual girl."

"Lizzy I never said-"

"Huh, maybe she is short too. You normally go for taller girls," she rambled on as I tried to get a one in.

"Listen I-"

"Or maybe it's something else. Maybe she's not religious. Or she could be from a different country. Or does she-"

"Elizabeth I never said it was a woman!" I regret saying the words the moment I see her face. She is obviously in shock at this revelation.

"Oh, yeah I guess that would be a bit different," she mumbled.

"Does it surprise you?" I ask.

"Um, strangely no. Believe it or not, I kind of thought you were gay."

Okay I was defiantly not expecting that. "You thought I was gay."

"Well du. You always stared at the guys whenever I made you watch some stupid chick flick. Also no matter how many girlfriends you ever had, you were never really happy and they hardly ever ended well. I'm personally surprised that you didn't discover it sooner."

"But you still think it's a bit strange don't you," I said at the look on her face.

"Well no matter how much you think about something it's still surprising when it actually happens. So what's his name," she then asked.

"Um, Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes."

"And let me guess he is related to Sherlock Holmes," Lizzy replied.

"Yes, but he's not like him," I quickly said, I had told her about Sherlock. "He's just as smart, maybe smarter, but he works for the government instead." Really, he was the government. "He has a lot more charm too."

"Think I could meet him?"

"Probably . . ."

"Tonight then."

"Um, I'd have to see if he was available-"

"Great. Six o'clock should be good. Oh, by the way can I drop my stuff at your flat now?"

"I suppose. I'll help you get your stuff I guess. I still have a bit longer until I have to return to work," and with that we were off.

Lizzy had been staying at a hotel so that's where all her stuff was. There were only three boxes of her stuff, she didn't have much. Since it was a light load we got a cab again and went to my flat, which I hadn't been in for quite some time. It was extremely messy as usual. I asked if she wanted help unpacking but she said no. I decided that I'd better get back to work then when she said something else.

"Hey, Greg?"

"Yeah Lizzy," I said as I turned back to her.

"We got something else in common now to," she said with a small smile.

"Which is what exactly?"

"We both like guys," she replied with a laugh.

"Oh good God."

* * *

><p>In the end I was able to get a hold of Mycroft and we decided that six o'clock would be fine and we would eat at his flat. I arrived early to help him prepare the meal, he decided to cook again. Then, right before it was time; I got a cab and went back down to my flat to pick up my sister. Lizzy was ready immediately.<p>

When we arrived she said something about Mycroft being loaded. I told her to shut up, even though it was pretty true. I didn't even bother knocking now as I opened the front door and walked in with Lizzy right behind me.

"_Loaded_," she muttered. I told her to shut up again.

"Be polite. I'd like him to think I have a normal sister."

"And what part about me is normal?"

"Besides, normal gets boring after a while," said a sudden voice from the doorway to the kitchen. It was Mycroft, of course, and I was surprised to see him looking slightly normal. He was wearing a simple, dark gray button down shirt along with black slacks and black shoes. It was surprising but he looked just as good as ever.

"Ah, Mycroft," I said with a smile. "Mycroft this is my sister Lizzy. Lizzy this is Mycroft."

"I am very pleased to finally meet his sister. He has told me much about you," he said politely. Really I hadn't told him anything about her, but it wouldn't surprise me if he had already looked up everything possible on her.

"Nice to meet you to. What exactly has Greg told you about me?" she asked.

"Oh the simple stuff. That you're intelligent and a quick thinker, you look a lot alike your brother, have similar likes and dislikes. You went into the army after you got out of high school but quit just a little while back at the rank of Brigadier General."

"How do you now I just left? I've only just told Greg today," she said bewildered at how knowledgeable he was of her.

"He mentioned it over the phone when he told me about the plans for dinner," he said smoothly without missing a beat. After that, he led both of us into the dining room were everything was already set and waiting.

We sat down and chatted slightly but mostly we ate. Thankfully, however, it wasn't uncomfortable just quite. Finally we went back to the fact that Lizzy had quite the army.

"So did you like the army?" asked Mycroft.

"Yeah but I didn't want to do that all my life. I went to college while in the army so I could get a job but I want to make sure I choose the right one."

"What kind of job are you looking for?" I asked, speculating about what my sister would want to be now.

"I was thinking lawyer." Huh, I wasn't really expecting that but it did sort of make since. She was a good thinker and was good when it came to winning arguments.

"Do you think you could do that?" asked Mycroft suddenly. "Sitting behind a desk I mean since you're so use to action by now I suspect."

"Yeah, that's why I've been thinking of joining Scotland Yard."

I had to lurch for my napkin as I chocked on my food. "Why would you want to go from one hair raising job to another?"

"Well this one would be closer to home and even though there is a chance of dying it is smaller than the rate in Iran," Lizzy replied smugly. It was obvious that even though she was considering a occupation as a lawyer, she would more than likely join the force.

"Either way, I'm not going to be the one to tell mom," I muttered as I finish eating.

We all chatted a little more after that until Lizzy finally decided to go home, technically it was my flat but oh well. I walked her to the door and we said our goodbyes. She whispered in my ear something about not having too much fun after she was gone. I hit her on the shoulder which made her laugh as she walked out.

Two soft hands then wrapped around me as lips gently pressed against the back of my neck. "That wasn't so bad," said Mycroft as he kissed me down my spine.

"No, it wasn't. I'm happy she seems fine with it. I hope my parents feel the same way."

"Well enough about your parents, you're meeting my mom in two days remember."

"Don't remind me," I mutter as he kisses me few more times. Shivers go up and down my spine as I sigh in content.


	8. Cassandra Holmes

"I am not going in there," I cried out as I stood in front of the house. It was huge, majestic looking with a gravel road that led up to the front steps. I had been expecting something similar to this but I still was surprised at the sheer mass of the place.

"And your mom lives here alone?" I question Mycroft as he pushes me up the front steps.

"Well there is the butler, cook, and personal maid but besides that . . ."

I glare at him as it's absolutely obvious that he is trying to freak me out on purpose. "You know you could have at the very least told me to wear something a little bit more acceptable," I replied back as I look down at my clothes. I wore the same plaid, button down shirt and black slacks as usual which in London made me look normal. Here I looked like a poor man compared to Mycroft's mom's house.

"You look fine," muttered Mycroft. "Come on she is looking forward to meeting you."

We walked up the steps and into the house as a butler opened the door. The floor was made out of marble and the walls and stairs were made of what looked like polished red wood. The butler directed us into a sitting room were Mycroft's mom was already sitting.

She stood up to greet us. She is tall for a woman, about two inches shorter than me. Her hair is short and curly and a dark, nearly black, brown. She has eyes that are dark blue and seem just as intelligent as either Mycroft or Sherlock. She is also petite in figure but her movements suggest that she is stronger than she looks. If it wasn't for the wrinkles on her arms and face I would have thought her to be in her late forties rather than her late sixties or early seventies.

She held out her hand and smiled warmly. "Gregory Lestrade how wonderful it is to finally meet you."

I smiled back. "It is good to finally meet you as well Mrs. Holmes."

"Please call me Cassandra," she replied back. Cassandra then said hello to Mycroft, kissed him on the cheek and then gestured for all of us to sit. Tea came and we talked for a while. Most of it was just small talk but she did ask a few questions about my job and how long I had known Mycroft.

I ended up finding out that Mycroft had actually inherited the position he currently held from his mom as well. When I asked her about she simply replied with, "Oh it's not that big a deal. It's just a minor position in the British Government." Like mother like son it seemed.

When the visit was over, she told me that we must do this again and that I should come around for dinner as well. I told her I'd be delighted. I walked out and was in the car when I finally let loose a lot of tension and a huge sigh that I had been holding in.

"Oh she wasn't that scary," joked Mycroft as he chuckled at my expression.

"Maybe to you but it was like she was trying to discover every single one of my secrets with her eyes. I can't believe I'm saying this but Sherlock was right," I muttered as I started the car and began our drive back to London.

"And what did Sherlock say about our mother?" asked Mycroft curiously.

"That she is more than she seems."

Mycroft laughed, "That is very true."

It was at this point that suddenly my cell phone rang. At first I was really irritated since I thought it might be Sergeant Donovan or Sherlock and they both knew I wouldn't be able to take a case that day. However, when I looked at the caller ID I was surprised to see it was my sister. I was still annoyed though.

"Yes?" I said with a sigh.

"Now what kind of hello is that?" she joked. "Oh, you know I'm just kidding. Anyway have you met his mom yet?"

I frown as I pull out of the drive way. "Whose mom?"

"Mycroft's you nitwit. Sherlock told me you were going to meet her."

"And when did you meet Sherlock?" I asked confused. I of course had told her about Sherlock and Sherlock knew I had a sister but they had never met in person.

"He came around to your flat while I was there and we just started chatting."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Why was he at my flat? He knows that I'm out."

"He told me he wanted something to drink but didn't feel like buying anything so he came to get some of yours that you still had at your flat."

"But that's stealing!" I yell out which made Mycroft look over.

"What are you talking about? He said he did it all the time. He even has a key."

Oh great, Sherlock had key to my flat. I sighed and just shook my head. "Yeah he does that sometimes. Anyway I'll tell you everything later okay. I'm driving now and I really don't feel like running off the road at the moment."

"Sorry. I guess I'll talk to you later then. Bye," she said cheerfully.

"Bye," I said back as I hang up. Mycroft doesn't ask any questions but from the way he's smirking I'm pretty sure he heard the whole conversation anyway.

It took about two hours until we were finally back home. I was both tired mentally and physically so there were only a few short, passionate kisses between us.

As I began to fall asleep I thought about how I still had to tell my parents. I had no idea how they would react and that frightened me above all else. Nonetheless, if push came to shove I really didn't need my parents' approval. It would just be nice to have it. However, none of that mattered at the moment as I was falling asleep next to the man I loved and the worry of my parents could wait for another day and another time.

* * *

><p><strong>Just wanted to warn everybody that the stories almost to a close. There will probably be at least two more, maybe three more chapters left. The next will probably be when you meet Lestrade's parents but I might have one other plan for it instead ^-^<strong>


	9. The Parents

It had been a while since I smoked. Maybe it was because of how being with Mycroft had taken so much stress off of me so I didn't really need to smoke any. However, at the moment, I had already smoked about half a pack.

I was standing outside Mycroft's flat just finishing off a cigarette when Mycroft came down the steps to stand next to me. For a moment we were quite, simply enjoying the silence, when Mycroft finally commented, "First time in a while I've seen you smoke."

"Yeah," I grumbled. "Just nervous I guess and I don't really feel like drowning my sorrows in alcohol."

Mycroft laughed at this which slightly annoyed me. "Hey, you haven't met my parents."

"No I haven't that is why we're going to meet them tomorrow," he said, stating the obvious. I just shook my head again with another long sigh.

Don't get me wrong, I love my mother and father but that doesn't mean I'm positive they'll love the chose I've made. Truthfully, it's not my dad that I'm worried about though, he's always been supportive of me no matter my choice. It's my mother. I know that she cares about me but it seems that every choice I make I disappoint her. When I was a teenager she had wanted me to become a doctor. Obviously I didn't. She had also wanted me to marry down with a nice wife and have children. That didn't work out either.

My sister had the same problem. My mother had been fine with her first choice to go to college but disapproved of anything that she thought wasn't right for a women, which was mainly all jobs. That's probably one of the reasons why Lizzy decided to go into the army.

This train of thought reminded me of what Lizzy had just told me a few hours ago. "Hey Mycroft, Lizzy decided to start training at the police academy."

Mycroft smiled. "She will make an excellent officer. Maybe even better than you," he joked.

I laugh at that but I suddenly turn serious when I turn to him and tell him the one reason why I wish she was doing anything else. "I agree with you that she'll make a good officer but my mother won't be very happy about it. Also she decided that she'll come with us when we go visit my parents, partially for support but also so she can tell them her own news."

* * *

><p>It's two days later and I'm driving down the road towards what I am pretty sure is sudden doom. Mycroft is besides me and Lizzy is in the back. Not for the first time that day she starts arguing with me.<p>

"Why do I have to sit in the back?" she muttered in annoyance.

I sighed as I looked at her in the rearview mirror. "Because the oldest one drives and the driver's partner always sits next to him so unless you want to sit on my lap I suggest you hush up and like your current seat."

She grumbled something unintelligible but the way she rolls her eyes and smiles told me that she isn't mad with me.

Once again I glanced at Mycroft and smiled as I look as his clothes. Similar to the first time he met Lizzy, he wears a dark button down shirt and black slacks with a jacket. I love him in his fancy three piece suits but he looks pretty sexy in civilian clothes too.

We drive for about two more hours. My parents live in a cottage in a small town a few hours away from London. Originally they lived in London but they moved to the country side after my mom finally decided to retire. It's a nice place that seems to look beautiful even in completely cloudy weather.

Before I climbed out of the car I take a deep breath, mentally and physically getting ready for the yelling that I just know will come. Lizzy and Mycroft follow closely behind me. The cottage my parents live in is small but homely looking. The moment we're at the front door it opens to show my parents.

My father, Fredrick Lestrade, is a tall bony man. His eyes are the same deep chocolate brown as my sister's and mine's. Despite his age he still has a full head of mostly black hair, there are some specs of gray here and there. He has an inviting face and many smile lines around his eyes

My mother, Charlotte Lestrade, is almost the exact opposite of my father. She is short, only about five foot three, and is fairly stocky, but not fat, for her height. On her nose are round glasses and her short gray hair falls around her face. Her face is warm as she looks at me with her charming smile and blue eyes but behind it all I can see coldness. It strangely enough reminds me kind of Mycroft when he is in politician mode.

We greet and hug each other and I introduce Mycroft, though only as a friend at the moment. We all sit in the living room and my mother passes out tee to us. It makes me want to laugh because it seems like everything is exactly as it was when I was little.

When I was still living with my parents, my father would always cook and pass things out but if guests were over me mom always passed the things out and we said she baked them. I know that that is what has happened now as I take a biscuit and taste dad's special recipe while my mom rambles on about how she worked forever on baking them. I can tell from my sister's face that she knows our mom is lying.

Near the beginning of the conversation Lizzy tells our parents about her joining the academy. Dad supports her, like always, and, surprisingly, so does mom. I think that this is mainly because she likes Lizzy closer to home.

We end up having a fairly good time until finally mother says a question that I hoped wouldn't ever come up.

"So have you been seeing everyone Gregory?" mom asks.

I take a deep breath as I say, "Yes, actually that's why I wanted to see you, so that I could tell you."

"What's she like? Is she a good girl? What's her occupation? Does she—"

"Mom, it's not a she," I said, interrupting her. I take a deep breath as I get ready to say it. "I'm currently seeing Mycroft. I simply wanted to tell you."

"Oh. But, Gregory, that's not really, right. I mean the bible clearly states that . . ."

I drown her out as I bight my lip and hold back tears. I know that after she finishes giving her reasons to why it's wrong she'll start yelling at me if I don't back down. Or at least that's what I expected, but instead my dad spoke up.

"Charlotte," he says, his soft words making mom stop mid sentence. "I personally think it's all right."

"You-wait- But Fredrick you can't!" she yelled at him. "It's wrong and—"

"And I don't think our son's ever been happier," dad finished for her. I was surprised that he stood up for me but still happy none the less. A huge smile spread across my face as my mom stomped out of the room and dad just kept on smiling.

"Don't worry, she'll come around. Even if I have to make her," he says which causes us all to laugh. After that, conversation moves a lot more smoothly and I begin to enjoy myself. When it's finally time to leave I almost don't want to.

I say good bye to dad, I still haven't seen mom, and then head towards the car, Mycroft and Lizzy close behind.

"Well I think that went better than expected," said Mycroft.

I gave a large smile. "Yep and I firmly believe that dad will bring mom around and even if he didn't that won't stop me know."

Lizzy smiles at me from the backseat, obviously happy for me as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you liked it. I've officially decided that there will be two more chapters after this, sad I know! Anyway, I've already written the last chapter, it'll be like an epilouge, and all I need to do is finish chapter ten. Also warning, this next chapter will be extremly smutty and be what makes this fanfic really rated M. If you don't like this kind of stuff I highly suggest you skip it.<strong>


	10. First

Several days later I got a call from my mother telling me she was sorry. I suspected that she was just repeating what dad had told her to say but it was still nice that she had at least said it. After that, I went to work.

In a way, I felt like I had a knew hop in my step. Nothing had really changed and yet everything had. For once, in my life, nothing seemed to be going wrong. Really, if someone had asked me to just point out one thing it would have to be that Sherlock was being annoying, but that wasn't going to stop anytime soon so there's no point in getting worked up over that anyway.

Sergeant Donovan even commented on it. "You look much happier today sir. Something good happen?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"And how's your relationship with the freak's brother? If you don't mind me asking of course," she added with a raised eyebrow.

"Great, just . . . well that's really the only word that I can think of. Great. And maybe amazing," I know I sounded like a love struck teenager, partially because Donovan was laughing at my answer, but I didn't care. It was true.

Work went pretty smoothly as well. There was one murder but it was probably one of the simplest that I had ever seen. The one who did it, the husband, said that he hadn't meant to but that didn't matter. He still committed man slaughter. Even, though it was a simple job, it still got me out of a good bit of paper work that I had been planning to do if nothing came up.

After I left, I decided that tonight, if Mycroft was home in time, then we both could just eat take away. I got the food at a small Chinese place, I knew what Mycroft liked and even if he didn't show, I could put it in the refrigerator for later.

I made my way to his flat quickly and was happily surprised to see him already there. He was on the phone, probably with some politician, but motioned that he'd only be a few more minutes.

"Sorry about that," said Mycroft with a smile as he came into a kitchen where I was getting the food out. "I see you already got dinner."

"Yeah, I figured we could just stay in for the night."

"That's fine with me."

Instead of sitting on the couch and watching something, this time we simply ate at the table and talked about how everything else was going. Obviously Mycroft couldn't say very much about how work was going since most of it was top secret but he did nag about his brother a good bit which made me laugh.

Afterwards, while I began putting up everything, Mycroft stopped me and motioned for me to follow him. I was curious about what Mycroft could possibly want but I didn't say anything even as I realized we were headed to our bedroom.

When I walked in I gasped. The lights were dimly lit and there were candles set up all over the room. "Mycroft . . . I didn't know you were a romantic," I said because in honest truth that was the only thing I could think of to say.

"I want to do this right," he answered softly as he pulled me into a kiss.

It was soft and gentle but also determined in a way. He pulled me towards the bed and I willingly let him. I let him push me on to the bed and slowly begin to take my clothes off. However, after Mycroft had already taken my shirt off, I stopped him and whispered, "You know I've never been with a man before."

"Nor have I," replied Mycroft simply. "I say just go with the flow."

And with that in mind, he kissed me again. The rest of the clothes soon followed my shirt and fell on to the floor. I was already panting heavily and most of me, my body and mind, were ready for this. Nevertheless, there was a small part of me that worried. What if Mycroft ended up realizing he didn't like me? What if he didn't like _it_? However, I remembered what he said too. Just go with the flow. _Maybe that's what I should do_, I think to myself.

So, instead of worrying I followed my instincts. Granted, in most situations like this I was normally on top and not on the receiving end. Still, it really wasn't that much different. At first it hurt but I had been expecting that.

All through it Mycroft kissed me tenderly, slowly, every second making sure I was alright. He let his hand slowly trail down my sides making me shiver and eased in and out of me with every passing second.

It was different from when I was younger, when the whole point of sex was just to do it. There was no attachment or even emotional level really involved. It was also different from what it was like with my ex-wife. Granted she had been cheating on me but still, this was more amazing than any of the other times, not only on a physical, for once, but also an emotional level as well.

I groaned into his mouth as I moved with him and the feeling ecstasy filled me. The movements became slightly swifter and seemingly hungrier in a way but it didn't lose any love. I bit at his lips as I gave one last moan and came.

It surprised me how tired I was but that didn't matter because of the blissful feeling that filled me.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I felt Mycroft wrapped around me, holding me where I lay. "I do have work you know," I muttered sleepily as I tried to move away from him.<p>

"I already took care of it," Mycroft replied as he only let himself wrap tighter around me. I sighed, knowing that Sherlock was sure to bring hell to the Yard if he had to work with any other officer. Nevertheless, they should be able to deal with him, so I stayed right where I was.


	11. Epilouge

**Seven Months Later:**

For once in my life, everything seemed to be going just right. My sister was having the time of her life as she got ready to become a police officer, my parents had approved of my relationship, and Mycroft's mother had approved of me. It even seemed like Sherlock was behaving himself more often, which was a huge relief.

And, above all, I was with the man I loved.

We sat eating dinner at a not to fancy restaurant. It was nice, especially since it was Christmas Eve and it was snowing outside. There were decorations inside and outside that seemed to light up every single street corner. I could see people out with last minute shopping presents in hand through the clouded windows. Icicles could be seen through the windows as well as they hung from the edge of the roof.

The place seemed to perfect and magical to leave but eventually we finished dinner and headed back to the flat. When we got home we sat in front of the fire, just enjoying the heat in front of our faces. I was nearly dosing off when I felt Mycroft move from underneath me. I turned in confusion, not sure where he was going or why. When he came back I could see him holding something behind his back but couldn't tell what it was.

"I was planning to give this to you tomorrow but I think now is just as good a time as any," he said as he sat back down next to me. Slowly he pulled a box from behind his back. My breath caught as I tried to believe my eyes. He slowly opened it up to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

It was completely made out of what looked like silver with small onyx stones imbedded into it. The ring seemed to sparkle under the light from the burning fire as Mycroft got ready to talk.

"Gregory Lestrade," he said his voice and expression absolutely glowing but also remaining completely serious. "Will you marry me?"

My breath caught in my throat as I gazed at him in amazement. At first I wasn't sure what to say, or what to even do. Then the only word that I could even think of saying came to mind. It was the only word that could be used to answer a question like that.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I just want to say thank you to everyone that has stayed with this story and it's irregular updates. I know the ending was really fluffy but I hope you still liked it. I don't plan on writing a sequel but you never know.<strong>


End file.
